An Angel's Voice
by ymirqueenqueer
Summary: Modern!AU. Nalu Oneshot. Prompt: I walked past an open window and heard someone singing, now I can't get that voice out of my head. Natsu is walking home from work late when night, when he passes by an open window, where he hears the voice of an angel.


Prompt: I walked past an open window and heard someone singing, now I can't get that voice out of my head. (from this list)

Natsu was walking back home from another day at work. "I'm so tired," he thought to himself as he dragged his feet along the pavement. He looked down at his phone to check the time and outwardly groaned. 11:45pm. He couldn't believe how late it had gotten, especially because he had school at 7:30 the next morning.

He continued walking in silence, just trying to keep himself awake when he passed by an open window that was illuminated by a soft light.

I have died, everyday,

Waiting for you

He instantly stopped and looked up at the window the sound was coming from.

Darling, don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a thousand years

A thousand years

As the voice sang along to the lyrics, he felt his heart swell with emotion. He couldn't completely understand why he was feeling like this, so he quickened his pace to get back to his apartment.

Once inside, he felt his heart beat steady, and was greeted by a meowing Happy. "Hey buddy," he said to the oddly blue cat, "I think I just heard the voice of an angel."

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

Lucy continued to sing along until she collided with her white dog, causing her to fall onto her bed and giggle. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Plue! I wasn't watching where I was going," she smiled at the small, shaking dog. She turned to look at her clock and gasped. 11:50pm. "I have school tomorrow! Come on Plue, time to sleep," she stated as she pat the pillow next to her for her dog to climb up next to her. "Goodnight, Plue" she said as she turned over and snuggled into her bed, quickly falling asleep.

1:30am

Natsu groaned and rolled over in bed, causing Happy to stir. "Sorry, Happy," he said as he stroked the blue cat. He couldn't go to sleep, and it was all her fault. Who exactly was the "her" that Natsu was blaming? He wasn't sure, he just knew that it was her fault he couldn't sleep.

Her soft voice was beautiful, more intoxicating than any alcohol or drug. He kept thinking about her, imaging her, trying to give a face to the beautiful voice. He let his imagination run wild, but was still unable to draw a picture of what the girl possibly looked like. He kept thinking, and eventually drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Natsu awoke to Happy meowing at him, demanding his breakfast. Natsu got up, and gave Happy his fish, then looked at the clock. 7:50am. "Shit!" he yelled loudly when he realized he was late for school. He quickly put on his uniform and scarf, then ran out the door yelling goodbye to Happy. "Erza's going to have my head!" he thought as he ran to school.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Lucy groaned as she turned over to shut off her alarm clock. "Five more minutes," she begged the inanimate object as she attempted to rub the sleep out of her eyes to allow to see clearly. 7:50am. "Oh no, I'm late for school!" the blonde exclaimed as she shot out of bed to make herself presentable. She nearly tripped over herself while putting on her uniform skirt, hurrying to make it to school without being too late. She gave Plue his food, pat him goodbye, and darted out of her apartment to go to school.

"Mr Dragneel, Miss Heartfilia. You're both late. What's your excuses?" the attendance director asked as Lucy and Natsu darted onto campus. "I overslept," both teenager said at the same time. They looked at each other, and just stared.

Natsu took in her beauty. Long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, big brown eyes, and plump pink lips. Not to mention her curvaceous body, voluptuous chest and wide hips. He was in awe. She was a gorgeous girl. "She goes to this school?" he asked himself. "She's so pretty, how have I never noticed her before?"

Lucy looked at him. Pink hair. It was strange, but it suited him, she quickly decided. He surely was handsome. Tall, defined muscles, charming smile, and dark mysterious eyes. She's seen him around campus before, but never truly looked at him. Man, was he good looking.

Both teenagers looked away when they heard the attendance director scoffed. "You both have detention today afterschool. Don't be late" the man behind the counter said plainly.

Lucy's shoulder slumped as she took her detention notice and began to walk to class. Natsu noticed that she was upset, quickly grabbed his slip and tried to catch up to the blonde. "Hey!" he said loudly to get her attention.

She turned around and looked him in the eye. "Yes?" she said to the stranger that she would be serving detention with that day afterschool.

"Do you sing?" he asked.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, uh, nevermind" he said and lifted his scarf to try to hide the crimson shade his cheeks were turning. "I'll see you afterschool then. My names Natsu," he told as he started walking to his first period class.

"I'm Lucy" she said sweetly with a smile that made Natsu's heartbeat quicken. "Nice to meet you, Natsu."

"Yeah, you too," he said while quickening his pace to put plenty of distance between the two. He was imaging that sweet voice he heard singing last night belonging to Lucy, and it made him weak at the knees.

"Flame Brain!" was the first thing Natsu heard entering his class. "Why are you so late? Did you get lost on your way to school? I mean, you are pretty stupid.."

"What was that, Ice Princess?!" Natsu yelled back to his friend, Gray.

"What did you call me?" Gray asked while getting up in Natsu's face.

"Is there a problem here?" a new voice asked, causing the boys to squeal and hug each other.

"No problems here, Erza" Gray said quickly.

"Yeah, why would there be any problems? We're best friends!" Natsu added.

Erza's glare on the two intensified and the boys hugged each other tighter, smiling, although afraid. Erza turned away from the two and walked away, her bright red hair gave them an indicator on how far she was and allowed the two boys to relax.

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy was nearly tackled into a hug by her small, blue haired friend. "Hi, Levy-chan!" she smiled.

"Why were you so late?" the bluenette asked her.

"I overslept, no big deal. I fell asleep late last night, after all." Lucy blushed. She usually wasn't late, and if she was, it was usually for good reason, like she had an appointment in the morning. This morning was different, which caused her to feel embarrassed.

"Oh, okay. As long as nothing's wrong" Levy smiled at her. She was always concerned about Lucy's wellbeing, considering her bad relationship with her father.

Lucy took her seat and began doing her work, unable to get the pink haired boy out of her mind.

At lunch, Natsu was completely zoned out, imaging Lucy singing with the voice that he heard last night, continuously blushing at the thought.

"What's with you, Flame Brain?" Gray asked, showing the least amount of concern possible.

"Yeah, Natsu-san. Are you okay? You've been a bit out of it. Anything Juvia can help with?" the blunette clinging to Gray's arm asked.

"Erm, no Juvia it's okay. It's just, there's this girl-" Natsu said and the whole table went quiet.

"Natsu is interested in the opposite sex?!" Lisanna, a girl with big blue eyes and short white hair, exclaimed loudly.

"Oooh, what's she like, Natsu? Is she cute?" Lisanna's older sister, Mirajane asked.

"Liking girls is a MAN" their brother, Elfman, yelled before being hit by his girlfriend, Evergreen.

"There's nothing 'man' about liking a girl, you big idiot" she stated coldly.

"I don't like her!" Natsu quickly defended. "I just can't stop thinking about a voice I heard last night."

"Oh god, he's hearing voice. You think he's schizophrenic?" Gray chuckled, thinking he was clever, until the back of his head was greeted with a punch from Erza.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Erza asked, urging Natsu continue.

"Well, when I was walking home from work last night, I heard a girl singing. Honestly, she sounded like an angel, and I stayed up most of the night thinking about her voice, but I don't even know what she looks like."

"How romantic" Lisanna cooed.

"Try to go back to the place and see if you can see the girl afterschool," Juvia suggested.

"I'm not gonna stalk her, Juvia. Besides, I have detention," and before Natsu could finish his sentence, he was on the floor, curtesy of Erza's fist.

The rest of the day went by without event. Once school ended, both Natsu and Lucy went to go serve their detention, only to find out that they were the only two with detention.

"Do your homework or something. I'm leaving and locking the door, so I'll come back when time is up" the supervising teacher stated as she walked out after marking attendance.

Natsu sighed and balanced on the back legs of his chair, still imaging the voice belonging to Lucy.

Lucy took out her book and iPod, and began to work on her homework.

Minutes passed and nothing was happening. Lucy was quietly doing her homework and Natsu was still imaging the girl from last night

But I don't want good and I don't want good enough

I want can't sleep, can't breathe without your love

Natsu's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the girl sitting across from the room.

Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else

Who cares if you're all I think about,

I've searched the world and I know now,

It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind

"It's her," Natsu thought as he absentmindedly got up and started walking towards Lucy.

Yea I don't want easy, I want crazy

Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy

He kneeled in front of her desk, startling her, causing her to rip out her earbuds and look at him.

"Can I help you..?" she asked after he continued staring at her.

"You're the girl," he whispered.

"Pardon?"

"I heard you singing last night, because your window was open."

Lucy began to blush, "What?! Are you stalking me?!"

It was Natsu's turn to blush, "What? Why would I want to stalk such a weirdo" he said calmly as he lifted his scarf to hide his cheeks.

After that day, Lucy continued to sing in her room, but was often startled when she would be greeted by Natsu sitting on her bed, with his eyes closed, listening to her.

One unfortunate night, though, he was there when she had gotten out of the bath. Instead of the usually scolding he got, Natsu was greeted with a scream, then

"LUCY KICK!"


End file.
